The Fairy's Host Club
by juviaslocksers
Summary: When Lucy Heartfilia stumbles into the Ouran High School's "Fairy Tail" Host Club, she has no choice but to join them. At first Lucy's reluctant, but could this be one of the best things that has ever happened to her?
1. Pilot

**So I was thinking of doing a Hetalia/Ouran High School Host Club crossover, but someone has already done that! WAHH~! So why not pick one of my other favorite animes?**

**Alright, so if I'm doing a Fairy Tail/OHSHC crossover, we gotta have a Haruhi, am I right? That means a flat-chested girl. There aren't a lot of those in Fairy Tail. So, that means a currently busty girl has gotta shrink down quite a bit upstairs, and the only person I'd want to be as Haruhi would probably be Lucy. So if you're like me and picture the story as kind of a movie in your head, just imagine a flat Lucy with her Edolas haircut without the hair accessory. And the roles within the Host Club are gonna change a bit, too, with the natural personalities of the FT characters. Hope that doesn't seem bad to you! ^^;;**

**As always, please send in reviews of how you think I'm doing! This story will probably have multiple chapters, depending on how much time I have to rewatch OHSHC and write and what I can think of. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

_This definitely won't do._

I cringed as a girl in a flowing yellow dress flew past me. Two people who must have been friends chased after her giddily, yelling taunts concerning a Gray Fullbuster that caused her to blush madly. I took a step back, bumping into the double doors that must have swung closed in my hesitation. I shuddered as I left the third library I've come across since stepping foot into this ballroom of a school.

_Aren't libraries supposed to be quiet?_

I sighed, now aimlessly wandering the elegant hallways with too many Monets and too little of the feel of the educational system. Where were the club activities posters? The bulletin outside the teacher's room telling the students that there's the unit test tomorrow, and that the Gifted students need to have their project supplies in by next Monday?

I kept walking. I didn't really have anyway to go, that being my free period and all. All I had needed was a quiet place to study. By the time I reached the end of the hallway, there was only one door left. It read, "Music Room #3."

_It's not like I haven't already searched the entire place._

I grasped the handle, expecting more shouting and running to slip through the crack of the opening door. But to my surprise, all that I could sense was the faint smell of... _roses_? Petals surrounded my feet. The room was bright enough to make me squint.

_What kind of music room is this?_

There was nothing there except a vase on top of a pillar in the center of the room. I entered, relaxing my eyes. I looked around. I called out. No response.

_At least it's quiet. I can finally get something done._

I had a seat in the center, leaning against the sturdy pillar. I was finally able to be at peace.

Much to my annoyance, the doors flew open, and the roses and the light were back. I had barely even taken out my textbook when the light faded and a group of extremely attractive boys had circled around me.

I squeaked, shooting up and spilling my papers on the floor. I was wary of the vase behind me, but they were all staring so intensely that it was hard to focus on anything. I stood there, dumbfounded, as they leaned in further, a little too close for comfort.

"What's he doing here?" a semi-muscular boy with spiky black hair asked.

"Yeah-" agreed another, this time with cerulean blue spikes and a blood red, intricate tattoo on the right side of his face.

"-who_ is_ he?" A boy with the exact same features as the second finished.

"W-WHAT?!" I stuttered, backing up.

"That is the most womanly man I've seen in a while," a fourth snickered.

"Gajeel, manners," a fifth muttered, pushing his sunglasses up the bridge of his nose.

"I haven't seen him around before," a sixth one commented. It took me a while to find him, only to see that he was considerably shorter than the rest.

"Then let's give our guest a warm welcome," the fifth responded, taking my hand. He turned his liquid hazel eyes to mine. "Whatever brought you here?"

"I-I was just looking for a quiet place where I could study," I stammered. I could feel my heart racing, threatening to break out of my chest in pure shock.

"Or...maybe you'd like to try me?" he said, whispering at the end and getting ridiculously close. I could't help what happened. I fell backwards into the stone. I could feel the vase tipping against my back, only to slip off the pillar top. I whipped around and my arm instinctively, frantically, reached for the seemingly ominous vase. My fingers barely touched the handle before it, rather loudly, I might add, shattered into who knows how many overpriced shards.

I was frozen. Silence hung like the laundry on the line back home. I'm pretty sure all my blood cells in their veins, all the air in my lungs, all of the movement in my body, stopped for a moment, just for a moment, to watch the show.

I could feel two symmetrical bodies tower over me, assessing the damage.

"Uhm...Natsu-senpai..." the first murmured.

"That vase..." the second continued.

"Well..." the first scratched his head.

"That guy broke it."

My eyes squeezed shut. My outstretched hand was clenched in a fist.

_Ah, fuck._

"I was hoping the first day would be interesting," a voice from the back chuckled. He stepped forward. The first thing I noticed was his crazy pink hair. A scarf adorned his neck, and the end dangled by his non-existent hips. An undone tie was lazily strung around his wrist as a sort of bracelet. "Now what?"

"I-I'm _so sorry_," I whispered, turning back around.

"I'm afraid apologies won't be enough this time," this Natsu-senpai muttered. "Hey, Gray, do you remember how much this thing cost?"

"Uh, about one million dollars, last time I checked. So much for using that at the auction," the black haired boy responded nonchalantly, smirking.

I almost choked on the air I was barely able to breathe in.

_One million dollars?!_

"Yes, that should cover it," Natsu nodded. He turned to shortest boy here. "Oi, Romeo, can you get someone on this? We don't need anything else in here breaking." Romeo nodded, and left.

"So, who exactly are you?" asked the one in sunglasses, although we were inside.

"L-Lucy," I answered. I wiped my sweating hands on my black pants.

_GOD DAMMIT LUCY, STOP STAMMERING ALREADY._

"That's a very feminine name for a boy," Natsu smiled.

"But I'm-"

"Now, about this vase," Natsu pointed to the shattered remains. "You do know you have to pay for this, right? School property. But it should be nothing. You don't mind, do you?"

My face grew more pale with every word he spoke. My family barely has enough to get through the week. I nodded.

"You can't pay for this? Then how did you even get into this school? If you don't mind my asking, of course." Natsu looked honestly surprised. I almost laughed, despite my situation.

"I'm here on an honors scholarship," I answered, almost smiling.

"Well, if you can't pay with money, you'll just have to pay with your body!"

"WHAT?" Both myself and this Gray yelled at the same time.

"Are you seriously considering...?" Gray trailed off, grabbing Natsu's arm and pulling him to a corner of the room. Gray's face grew serious and he was screaming whispers in Natsu's face, making wild and obvious hand gestures. At one point, Natsu grabbed both of Gray's hands and whispered something in his ear. Gray leaned back, relieved, and they both reunited with the group.

"We have decided-" Gajeel, the twins, and the one in sunglasses were about to protest, "-to make you our mascot!"

My mouth fell open. "Excuse me? Do I_ look_ like a mascot to you?"

"Well, maybe if you try hard enough," the twins commented in unison.

_You've got to be fucking kidding me._

"You will have to work off your pay. I really hope you aren't in any after-school activities yet. Be back here by-_wow_, where did the time go? We need to set up soon."

Romeo returned with a janitor, and Natsu told him to get the set-up crew. He turned back to me.

"Here," he said, throwing to me a uniform once the janitor came back. "Put this on."

"He can't even afford the school uniform," one twin muttered to the other. The second nodded sympathetically.

I huffed, moving to the attached half-bathroom. Again, far too fancy than needed, with superfluous pictures and accessories that nobody would need to use. In the middle of changing, Natsu opened the door I forgot to lock and peeked in, asking if I needed anything. I squeaked again, covering my flat chest with the given blazer. Nastu looked puzzled, then his eyes widened with recognition.

"Oh, my God," Natsu gasped, swinging the door shut. "I-I mean-We had no idea, I'm so sorry." I heard him muttering, "Lucy. Wow, I should have known," as my pulse settled back down to normal. I finished dressing and walked out in my new uniform. Natsu was in a huddle with the rest of the members when I tapped him on the shoulder. He straightened immediately and backed up to a more respective distance.

"H-Hi there, Lucy," Natsu said, trying and failing to be casual. "We were-we were just-" Gray stepped in front of him.

"I'll tell you what to do. Believe me, it won't be that hard to do this job. Most of the stuff is already out anyway." Gray led me by the shoulder over to a counter by one side of the room. It was then that I realized a number of tables and centerpieces had been set up, complete with small snacks and fancy cups for drinks.

He started explaining the basics of what I had to do, and how this would help make everything run more smoothly, since before one of the boys had to do this, but now they had more time with their customers.

"Customers? Is this a business? I thought you were throwing a dinner party."

Gray chuckled. "You could call it that. You see, there are a lot of people at this school with too much time on their hands. Girls, specifically. We're simply here to entertain these girls at a reasonable price. Think of it as Ouran High School's playground for the rich and beautiful. Now, usually Jellal takes care of most of this; he's good with math-"

"Wait, who's Jellal?"

"Oh, yeah, you see that one with the red tattoo? Well, there are two, um, one of them is Jellal, and the other is his twin, Mystogan. I have yet to tell them apart. Erza's a lot better at that than I am. That tiny one is Romeo. You know Natsu, I'm sure, that one with the long, black hair is Gajeel, and that one with the sunglasses is Loke. And you know that I'm Gray. Erza's Jellal and Mystogan's number one customer. She's here almost every day."

"Who else here is a regular?"

"Well, there's Juvia; she sees me a lot. Levy McGarden's a big fan of Gajeel for some reason. But don't make fun of him about it-he gets real defensive." Gray smirked, leaned against the wall, and continued. "This little girl, Wendy, likes to see Romeo.

"Everyone loves Loke. Seriously, _everyone_. I know some straight guys that said they wouldn't mind tapping Loke, you feel me?" Gray was interrupted by Natsu clapping his hands.

"Attention, everyone! Just a few more minutes, so get ready!"

Gray got back up and started walking towards a far off table. He turned back. "You know what you're doing?" I nodded. He smiled. "Good luck, mascot." I scowled. He seemed great and all, but if this was going to be my new pet name, I needed to lay down the law.

A grandfather clock towards the front of the room chimed the time. Natsu stood up along with everybody else and walked towards the door. He opened it gracefully to a heap of girls.

"Ladies, ladies, I welcome you to the Ouran High School's Fairy Tail."

* * *

**Word Count: about 2,200 words**

**So how do you like it? Should I keep going? Personally, I'm really getting into this.**

**I want to find a way to incorporate a lot of the FT characters into this, so if you have any ideas, I'm always open!xx :)**

**-Adriana**


	2. Just a Day Longer

**I'm kinda bummed that the first chapter doesn't have an reviews yet, although it is only the fourth day. LYBN took off the day it was posted. Huh. **

**I've been trying to work with the length like you asked me to, and I think it's going alright. Better, at least. ^^;;**

**Just a reminder, I am NOT basing my chapters on the manga or anime. Stuff may or may not happen in my stories that may or may have happened in the manga/anime. I am simply using Ouran High School as a setting and kind of atmosphere, if you will.**

**And if you were wondering, the ships that are featured in this fanfiction are NaLu, Gruvia, GaLe, Romendy, Jerza, and Loke x everyone (with little bits of LoLu cause fuck yeah).**

**REVIEWS ARE ALWAYS ACCEPTED , CONSIDERED, AND ANSWERED! :)**

* * *

_How do they even handle all these girls?_

I peered out behind the thick curtain back by my little corner. They were everywhere. But the boys had rounded them up seemingly effortlessly. There was a lot more in the room than I had noticed, and the boys were doing a great job of keeping everyone included.

Each "host" sat at the head of a large circle with girls filling up the rest of the seats. A table sat in the middle with anything and everything they might want or need. Loke's circle, also the closest to where I hid, was almost overflowing. He was keeping up a conversation with multiple people with such experience that it seemed almost fluid and otherwise boring if it had been any other talking about it. He chose his words carefully, making sure to paint the prettiest picture possible for his beloved guests. The lengths he spoke just rolled off his tongue like melted chocolate. I couldn't help but notice that he also had a great laugh. Loke looked over to a busty girl next to him with captivating, pink, puffy hair who was blushing at her slip up with words in replying to his latest remark. Loke made a soft _tsk tsk_ sound and tipped up her chin, kissing her cheek, much to the delight of all the girls in his group.

_What role does he play? The princely type? He's not afraid to do what he has to do, is he?_

And then there was Gray. He was obviously the exhibitionist of the group with his shirt half off and his tie dangling, undone, on his neck. His pointing black hair was strewn over his forehead like the pages of a draft over my desk back in my room. His eyes twinkled as an anecdote escaped his lips on the topic of embarrassing moments over their last summer break. A girl sitting across the table folded her hands neatly in her lap and listened intently, her eyes shining with pure, simple joy. She looked very modest, covering up when the other girls didn't and never interrupting once. Her deep blue hair flowed like rain to her shoulders and her eyes sparkled like the sea when Gray spoke to her. I kept noticing all the subtle glances he snuck at her from across the table when he thought she wasn't looking. _Is that Juvia?_

Gajeel was at a much smaller table a couple yards down. There was only room for two. The table had just enough room for two sets of arms and two cups of steaming chocolate. A petite girl was settled in next to him, hugging two novels to her chest and sending a defensive look up at Gajeel. He just smirked and started patting her on the head. They were evidently arguing about something, the little one taking it much more seriously than the studded man next to her.

Romeo's table was made for a few more than two, but the other chairs had been disposed of, sitting on top each other in some closet hidden away. Romeo was sitting with the girl who must have been Wendy. They both looked no more than twelve. He was chatting her up about something she must have been interested in, leaning in on both elbows to whisper a secret he wouldn't dare tell anyone else.

Even further were the twins, with three girls with them. One seemed slightly possessive of Jellal, who I was able to discern because the redhead who was more than likely Erza referred to him as that. Mystogan mostly kept to himself and had a slightly softer voice. Erza rested her head on Jellal's shoulder, who returned the gesture.

_They are so cute together._

Last was Natsu, who had a decently sized circle around him. He was spinning an fantastical tale about a dragon named Igneel, that he later explained was a favorite story of his when he was a boy. A lost and slightly forlorn look crossed his eyes as he reached the end of the story, questions popping up from an absorbed audience. His mood instantly perked up, smiling and toying with his scarf.

After a minute or two, he made a gesture excusing himself and started to walk in my direction. I stumbled up, speed walking over to my corner and started pretending to productive. My attempt was for naught when his eyes met mine halfway there.

_Busted._

"Lucy, you could have just told me you didn't know what to do," Natsu huffed, smiling smugly. "This apparently won't work very well... although you've already moved in." His eyes turned to my corner, where my homework and novel's drafts piled up in a clutter, seeming odd and out of place among the superlative and refined interior design. He sighed. "Let's see what we have here," he picked up the first few pages of my draft.

"DON'T LOOK AT THAT," I cried, throwing myself back in front of my desk, lunging for the papers. That was only the second draft. If he was going to read something of mine, at least let it be the one with the most proofreading.

But Natsu was quick, goddammit, and he dashed out the doors, laughing, without too many noticing. I chased him into the large, empty, echoing hallway. He chuckled as he picked up speed. He turned around and started trotting backwards, taunting me.

"Why can't I look at this?" Natsu asked innocently.

"Because it's not yours," I answered simply.

_YOU'RE ENJOYING THIS, AREN'T YOU, YOU LITTLE FUCK._

"That hasn't stopped me before," Natsu replied, sifting through the pages. "It's hard to read like this. Too much shaking. The words won't stay still."

_Oh, God, he sounds like a little kid._

Fortunately, my running forward was faster than his running backward, so I eventually caught up with him and grabbed the first page. He scowled. "Now I can't read the beginning."

"Can't have that happen."

"Now you're catching on, rookie!" Natsu grinned, showing cute little canines. He decelerated to a slow jog. "Now, if you don't mind..." he gestured with his free hand to the beginning page.

"Why are you so interested, anyway? No one else was ever this set on reading my novel."

"Lucinda, when I want something, I gotta have it. I won't let it go. You'll understand soon enough."

"Who said it was alright to call me Lucinda?! You're a total stranger!"

"I didn't think I needed permission."

"That's the thing: you _don't_ think, do you?"

"I don't believe we're _total_ strangers," Natsu smirked.

"Whatever you say, boss."

"Call me... king!"

* * *

"So let's have a look-see," Natsu muttered once everyone else had gone home. He sat next to me in that third music room next to the biggest window to get the last of the sun's setting rays. I prefer natural light.

I had given him the first chapter of my most recent draft to make sure he got his money's worth (not that I was charging him by the hour, but I should of for how long he took). His eyes scanned the title.

"_Just a Day Longer_?"

"I think it sounds nice." I crossed my arms defensively.

"'That's the thing: you _don't_ think, do you?'" Natsu imitated my voice, terribly, for the record, and laughed. I hit him with the thick folder I was holding everything in.

"I'm just kidding, sheesh," he said, rubbing the now sensitive area of his shoulder. He saw my rejected look. "Hey, I'm sorry. I actually like it."

After a while of him reading, he could practically feel me getting bored, so he looked up. "C'mon," he had said. "Walk with me."

We both had gotten up after I had collected my things and we headed for the back entrance. After twenty stairs too many and leaving campus, we casually strolled through a foreign suburb while he read my first chapter. Every now and again Natsu would make a little _tsk tsk_ noise or a mini, over-dramatic gasp when necessary. I asked him what part he was at. He shushed me.

_Rude. I think._

When he looked up, his face looked emotionally torn. He looked at me with pleading eyes.

"Wow, already?" He nodded. I handed him the next chapter out of my bag. He grabbed it eagerly, practically ripping the paper.

"You must be easily impressed," I thought out loud. He didn't say anything. "Are you?" Nothing.

"Are you even listening to what I'm saying?"

"Well, I hear you talking."

"Regardless." More silence. I huffed. I kept walking next to him, gently nudging his side or lightly pulling on his scarf when he had to turn. We continued like this for a few more minutes until he looked up again for more. I told him that that was all I had brought with me. He stuck out his bottom lip like the child he was. I chuckled like he did, low and rusty when he did it for the girls, but actually higher and more genuine when no one else was around. He scoffed.

"You have to admit, I was spot on."

"Whatever makes you happy, mascot."

* * *

**So, how do you think I did? I know I definitely strayed, but I really need your guys's suggestions. Suggestions for how I can or can not stray, requests for more time with this character, requests for :)**

**The length wasn't my best, but at least the first chapter was pretty decent.**

**REVIEWS, PLS**

**-Adriana**


End file.
